Fire and Brimstone
by Greywolf278
Summary: A new school year has begun at Beacon with many promising new students. But among them are four very promising young teens with skill that is far beyond the average skill for huntsmen in training. These four have a very bright future ahead of them one that no one can stop them from reaching.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Getting Into Beacon… Yay

'Good lord I hate this.' I thought to myself as I got onto my fifth bullhead today. 'Atlas to Vale not something that I'm going to do again for quite some time. Thank the lord it's the last one then I'll be at Beacon.' I walked over to one of the windows and just blankly stared out at the city.

As the ship took off everyone around me began talking amongst themselves. Some talked about recent robberies others talked about what the future may hold for them. I just sighed and shook my head. "Dad why did you think Beacon would be better for me than Atlas?"

"Something bothering you?" I looked over my shoulder and saw a boy slightly taller than me with black hair, a blue coat with thick armor plates covering anything vital, and a large greatsword on his back.

"No just questioning my dad's wishes. He thought it would be best for me if I didn't enroll in the military. Ironic coming from a lieutenant general."

"Hahaha yeah that is pretty ironic. The names Ferrum Caeruleum; what's yours?"

"Canus Petrum Dominus." I looked back out the window as Ferrum joined me at the window. "Damn that's one hell of an impressive name."

"And Ferrum Caeruleum isn't." I glanced over at him with a half smile. The two of us chuckle at our own comments. We stopped when Beacon came into view and I had to admit it was a pretty good one. We were so focused on the view that we didn't notice all the commotion behind us, until a blonde girl started yelling about vomit on her shoe.

When the bullhead finally docked Ferrum and I stepped off the bullhead and stretched. "So glad to be able to walk around freely again." I said as Ferrum nodded in agreement.

"So do you want to stick together for a bit?"

I chuckle at the question. "You're pretty talkative aren't you. Very well we can stick together." We both walk towards the school and smile. Despite all of my complaints so far I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited to get started. Until I saw Weiss Schnee walking away from a girl with a red Cape. "Great she's here too."

"Who?"

"That girl with the white hair, that's Weiss Schnee. We've always had… clashing personalities so we never got along; but my father has known her mother for a very long time so we were forced to spend time together."

Ferrum put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a very sincere look. "Sucks for you." I slide his hand off my shoulder and walk away leaving Ferrum behind.

Ozpin POV

As the students filed into the auditorium one in particular stood out to me. He was tall, with neatly gelled dirty blonde hair, dark grey almost futuristic looking armor with two coat tails, and a zweihander slung across his back. Canus is the spitting image of his father. When all of the students arrived I began my speech, there reactions were as expected all except for four boys. The look in their eyes was different from the other students they were determined.

Canus POV

After Ozpin's speech we all went to the ballroom so we could sleep and prepare for tomorrow but on the way I ran into Weiss. She quickly turned around and when she saw me the look in her eyes went from annoyed to pure anger. "What are you doing here?!"

"Nice to see you too Weiss. I can still see that you have a stick way up yo-" I was quickly interrupted by Weiss slapping me across the face.

"How dare you! You insufferable mongrel!" She quickly walked away leaving me with a red cheek and leaving Ferrum absolutely baffled by the whole thing.

"Clashing personalities huh?" Ferrum responded sarcastically.

"Yup, I also like to mess with her." We walked into the ballroom and picked a spot far away from weiss so I don't have to deal with that nightmare; but as we finished getting ready for bed Ferrum looked at me. "So do you-"

"No."

"Okay then goodnight I guess." I didn't respond to Ferrum I just lied down and went to sleep.

"Someone isn't very social now is he?" Another boy in a green shirt and black basketball shorts said as he walked up to us.

"Yeah I guess so." Ferrum said as he looked at the new arrival. "I'm Ferrum Caeruleum, that is Canus Dominus, and you are?"

"Viren Messorem. It's a pleasure to meet you two." I grunted acknowledging Viren's greeting. "Wow I said he was anti social as a joke."

"Yeah he was slightly more talkative earlier. Let's ignore him for now, where are you from?" Ferrum asked in a more chipper tone.

"Born and raised in Vale. You?"

"A small village on the coast of Anima. Canus is from Atlas."

"Cool well it was nice talking to you two. I'm gonna go get some sleep, hope I see you guys tomorrow." The two waved at each other. Ferrum then lied down and shortly after went to sleep.

I groaned in frustration. "Finally it's quiet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up early and went to the locker room to change into my armor. I was surprised though when I saw Ferrum, Viren, and a fourth boy all getting ready for initiation. I smirked and quickly put my armor on. When the four of us finished we waited at the cliff until everyone else arrived.

When the rest arrived Ozpin gave a quick rundown of the initiation. 'It was as easy as dad said it would be, but I can't do anything about that. Oh well might as well show off.' A grin stretched across my face as students were launched into the forest.

I get into a stance as the platform underneath me springs up and sends me into the air. Time slowed down as I flew through the air and it was pretty nice. The air was fresh and cool, today was going to be a good day. I spin forward and come crashing to the ground hard. I stand up from the crater and look around. There wasn't much that stood out just trees. That very quickly changed when someone landed 10 feet from me leaving another crater. The new arrival stepped out of the crater and looked at me equally as surprised as I was. "Sup."

"Hey… so I guess we are partners." I quickly scanned him and saw that he was dressed in just a black leather jacket, dark Jean's, and black boots. "I'm Canus Petrum Dominus and you are?"

"Furvus Hydrus and you don't have to be so formal and give me your middle name too."

"Petrum isn't my middle name though."

"Wait so your entire first name is Canus Petrum." I nodded at Furvus as he looked at me completely baffled. "Did your parents hate you or something?"

I gave Furvus a quick glare before walking away. Furvus quietly followed behind me. "So do you know where we are going, because I might have an idea."

"I also have an idea of where to start. You probably saw it too but there are some ruins northwest of here."

"Glad to know we are on the same page then." I looked back at him and saw the grin on his face and I couldn't help but give him a smirk back.

"You know I think we are going to be great friends." I said as a pack of beowolves jumped out from the trees and bushes behind me. I reached behind me and grabbed my zweihander raising it just enough to block the two incoming attacks. While I was safe from those two my right side was completely open to attack. That was until Furvus moved to my side; and brought his two combat axes down on the head of a beowolf coming to attack me. I drew my sword the rest of the way throwing the two attackers off of me. I stepped forward and swung my sword behind me letting the momentum spin me around. By the time I had turned around the top of both the beowolves heads were gone and flying through the air. I looked back to Furvus and saw him spinning one of the axes in his hand waiting to be attacked. The beowolf raised his claws above his head and brought them down with all his strength It didn't matter though. Furvus stepped to the left and chopped off the beowolf's right leg with the axe in his right hand. He then spun around and cut off its head with the axe in his left hand.

With the small pack dead I walked over to my partner and smiled at him. He looked back at me and said. "You know what I think you are right we are gonna get along very well."

**Hello everyone I know it has been a long time since I posted consistently and that I've been making new stories before finishing some others. Well the reason for that is because earlier this year my cousin passed away; and it sent me into a deep depression that I struggled to escape from. But now I'm back and I am finally ready to start writing again; and I promise I will go back and finish some other stories before I make anymore new ones. Thank you for reading and give me some feedback because I know my stories are crap so go ahead and comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Time To Show Off

Furvus and I continued through the emerald forest heading for the ruins that we saw. While we were jogging Furvus decided to ask a few questions. "So anything special about that sword?"

"Yeah it has a few secrets."

"Like what?"

"It's heavier than the average greatsword. The grip above the crossguard holds dust that I infuse with the blade."

"Sounds cool can I see it?"

"Sure." I draw my blade and toss it Furvus, he caught it but he wasn't ready for the weight and tripped. I turned around to see him face first in some mud. He gets up and wipes it off his face. "No my money maker!"

"I hate to break it to you bud but the only money that you are gonna get with a face like that is gonna be from a money shot."

"Jackass." Furvus said as he angrily flipped me off. He picks up my sword this time prepared for the extra weight. "How the hell do you use this a greatsword is only about 30 pounds; and that's without it being able to turn into anything. This on the other hand is easily over a hundred pounds."

"Yup and that's how I like it." I take the sword back and swing it around my body multiple times switching it from one hand to the other. I look over at Furvus and he didn't seem too happy. I put the sword away and the two of us start running again.

"So tell me about your axes." Furvus grins and pulls the two axes from his sides, he then spun them around as they both morphed into two magnums. "Not bad." Furvus puts his weapons away as we kept running.

After a few minutes we found the ruins and were a little surprised to see that two people beat us here. We move closer to the two girls and Furvus immediately makes our presence known. "Hello ladies it's nice to see you two again." They both turned around and weren't two pleased at the sight of my redheaded partner.

"I'm surprised you two beat us here I thought we were making good time. Especially since we landed first." I spoke as I walked over to the relics sitting on the pedestals.

"Sorry but we aren't the first ones either. The names Yang and this is Blake." The blonde said as she walked up next to me and started inspecting the relics.

"Nice to meet you two I'm Canus Petrum and that's." We look back at Furvus and saw him flirting with an annoyed Blake. "And that's unfortunately my partner." I look back at the relics and see that they are chess pieces. Yang quickly grabs the knight and says to Blake. "How about a cute little pony!"

"Sure." Blake casually responds.

Furvus rushes to my side and whispers to me. "Dude grab the other knight please. I will owe you big ti-"

"No." I grab the black king and put it in my pocket. "Come on we're going." The two girls laugh at how whipped Furvus already is. As I was walking away I was stopped by the sight of an ursa running past me with a girl in all pink riding on top of it and a boy in green running after it. The girl then killed the ursa with ease and looked at the boy in green who was doubled over trying to catch his breath.

I look back at the trees and surprisingly enough see Pyrrha Nikos running past me. I looked at were she came from and immediately jumped back as a massive stinger and pincer came crashing down on my previous position.

Two deathstalkers come charging out of the foliage one of them had a blonde guy hanging from its stinger. "Pyrrha help!" The blonde said as he was flung towards us. Pyrrha then threw her shield at the two drawing their attention, she then lead them away from the rest of us. It didn't end there though because we all looked up at the sound of Weiss yelling at a girl in a red hood who just jumped off a nevermore's back. I looked at the girl in red and asked. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine." The girl casually responded.

"She's falling." Blake stated. The boy with Blonde hair ran over to where she was going to land to try and catch her but failed miserably. "My hero." Weiss responded sarcastically. Lastly to top off all the chaos that was going on both Ferrum and Viren sprinted out of the tree line followed by a dozen beowolves the two sprinted over to us as the beowolves circled us. I was going to ask what happened but Pyrrha was thrown and landed by our feet. "Great now we can all die together." Yang said annoyed at everything happening.

The girl in red looks at Yang determined and says. "Not if I can help it." The girl charges the two deathstalkers who had returned from chasing Pyrrha. What the girl didn't expect was the nevermore from before to rain its feathers down on her one of them hitting her cape and pinning her to the ground. She then looked up and saw a deathstalker ready to end her. "Ruby!" Yang yelled as she ran towards the girl to help but was trapped by the nevermore.

Time seemed to slow down as Weiss jumped in front of the girl and froze the stinger. Weiss then started to scold the girl; but what she didn't see coming was a group of beowolves and the other deathstalker attacking her from behind. Ruby's eyes widened at the sight of the new attackers. Weiss turned around and froze. "Well time to show off." I said as a grin stretched across my face, I lifted my right foot and slammed it down giving me the leverage to blast towards them at top speed. When I reached the two I turned towards them and deactivated my aura entirely leaving me completely defenseless. Everyone was horrified at the sight of my body being impaled and bitten by the grimm. I grunted in pain but the smile never left my face. As blood was pouring from my body I closed my eyes as I was turned to stone. The grimm tried to move around me to get to Weiss and Ruby but they couldn't move, they could only watch as my stone body began to crack and glow a bright red. Suddenly my body released a massive explosion that melted the beowolves and the deathstalker's stinger; while also knocking away the other grim and burning the nevermore's feathers.

Everyone ran towards us to see that everything was reduced to ash; everything except Weiss, Ruby, and I. Weiss looked at me stunned at how I was still alive. "Wh-what was that?" She asked hesitantly.

"My semblance if I ever lose all my aura and I'm killed my body turns to stone and explodes reviving me and restores half of my aura in the process. It also let's me deactivate and store my aura so when I die the explosion is able to do that." I said as I gestured to the liquid beowolves behind me.

"How did Ruby and Weiss not get hurt then?" Blake asked still baffled at the pure destruction around us.

"I don't know exactly why but my dad thinks that it doesn't hurt those who we see as an enemy."

"Wait so does that mean you're immortal? Also we?" Pyrrha asked.

"No I am not immortal I can only use it once every 24 hours; and yes we my semblance is a hereditary one." I then waited for more questions but while I was waiting, I drew my sword and sliced a beowolf in half without even looking stunning everyone even more. "Alright now that we are done with that grab your relics it's time to go." Everyone nodded and grabbed the first relic they saw and started running. While we were all running I looked back and saw the two deathstalkers, the rest of the beowolf pack, and the nevermore all close behind us.

"Furvus, Ferrum, Viren follow me I have an idea." The three nodded and followed me. We all ran towards a massive tree and while we ran past all of us sliced the base of the tree weakening it. We all turn around and slam our bodies into the tree knocking it down and crushing two beowolves. The beowolves and injured deathstalker looked at the four of us and continued to chase us instead of the others.

We all ran to a clearing so we could finally deal with grimm. We had a little time to catch our breath before the grimm arrived; and with this extra time I had noticed that Viren was wearing a tattered dark green cloak with large pauldrons on each shoulder. What really caught my attention though was the massive hammer in his hands with a large spear on the top.

I look back over at Ferrum to saw that he also had a podao but it was almost the length of my greatsword. I grin as the grimm come into sight. "Viren and I will distract the deathstalker while you two finish off the beowolves."

"Understood." They all said as we got into our stances. Ferrum decided to initiate the fight by throwing his sword into the air and it slammed down into the beowolves. Lightning then arced from the sword to the grimm stunning them. Ferrum's body began to spark and in an instant lightning struck his sword and Ferrum was no longer next to us he was in the middle of the pack with the grimm writhing in pain. Furvus jumped into the pack and started slicing away at them with every second though he got faster and faster.

I brought my attention back to Viren who had somehow trapped the deathstalker's pincers. "Let's go." The two of us charge in with Viren leading the charge by swinging his hammer down on the deathstalker's legs on his left side breaking them with a sickening crack. I ran past Viren and sliced off the legs that Viren didn't break. The deathstalker screamed in pain as it tore its pincers free from the trap. The deathstalker swung at Viren but stepped in the way and blocked it with the flat side of my sword. Out of nowhere Ferrum's sword was slammed into the deathstalker's back and was struck by multiple lightning strikes killing the beast; but the thunder was so loud that it practically deafened Viren and I.

We looked at Ferrum who was grinning cheekily. "Sorry but you showed off and I wanted to do the same."

"WHAT!?" I asked without knowing that I was yelling.

"Let's just head back." Furvus said as he saw the nevermore be decapitated by Ruby off in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Canus Petrum Dominus, Ferrum Caeruleum, Furvus Hydrus, and Viren Messorem. The four of you grabbed the king pieces and together you will be team CCHM (Chrome). Led by Canus Petrum Dominus." Ozpin said as the four of us stood on stage in front of all the students. Everyone started clapping when Ozpin finished. The four of us walked off the stage as we were walking by though we passed team RWBY. Most of them were happy for me being the leader all except Weiss who was mad that she isn't a leader when I am. I walk up to her with a smile and patted her shoulder. "Don't let it get to you snow angel and besides you don't have to be a leader to prove that you are good enough to be one."

Weiss glared at me and smacked my hand away. "Don't patronize me mongrel." She then walked away leaving everyone but me stunned. 'So much for showing off.'


End file.
